Because You Love Me
by quietwildside
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in a 24/7 TPE dom/sub relationship. Blaine is the love of Kurt's life, and Kurt is his. The story will focus on their relationship. AU where everyone is either dom/sub.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is particularly nerve wrecking for me because it's my first fic, and one i've been burning to write for a long while now. I've always had a kink for dom/sub, master/slave stuff. It's actually my only kink, and i've never tried reading fanfiction that didn't involve it in some way. This story will follow dom!Kurt and sub!Blaine in a 24/7 TPE relationship. I'll refer to it as dom/sub and master/slave interchangeably. In case anyone wanted a clearer definition, think of it as a dom/sub relationship that is on the heavier side of things. Kurt is a full on dominant that demands complete control over Blaine. If you're uncomfortable with that kind of thing, please leave.

**Warnings**: Gay sex, bondage, lots of kinky smut (not in this chapter, but later on, for suresies ;)), BDSM. **Pairings**: Klaine. Possible Kurt-Others or Blaine-Others depending on where i take the story later on. Central pairing will always be Klaine though.

Kurt Hummel picked up his cell phone, smiling as he typed out a quick text to his sub. "I'll be home in half an hour. Be ready for me." It had been a long day at work. He'd rushed from meeting to meeting, it was one of those days where everyone seemed to have a crisis that only he could solve. Being editor in chief of one of the leading fashion magazines in the world did that to you. Kurt loved his job, he loved how he could influence the fashion industry and create new trends that shook the world. Everyone who knew anything about fashion knew who Kurt Hummel was. It didn't matter what the rest of the world thought. Kurt's stamp of approval was enough. If Kurt liked it, so did the rest of the world. It had taken him years to establish a reputation like that, but it was totally worth it.

Blaine knew how powerful and successful his dom was. It was one of the reasons Kurt was so irresistible to him. At work, Kurt was always fully in control, everyone revered him. At home, Blaine made sure that he felt every bit as powerful as he was at the office. Kurt was the definition of power and control, and Blaine considered himself the luckiest person in the world to be the one who fed his dominance.

"Yes, Sir. Always ready for you." Kurt's phone beeped with the reply that came almost instantaneously. Even with all his success, Kurt still stopped every once in a while to consider how lucky he was to have Blaine. Gorgeous inside and out, Blaine really was the perfect submissive. He had crazily beautiful hazel eyes that shone brighter than anything Kurt had ever seen before. His curls made him look adorable, almost like a teddy bear. Kurt had found, however, that when slicked back with copious amounts of hair gel, Blaine transformed into someone sexy as hell. He loved Blaine's curls, especially how Blaine would scream when he pulled at them, but ever so often he liked to order Blaine to style and sculpt it and then bring him out in public so everyone could see what a sexy submissive he had. And people always stared at Blaine when they were out.

Kurt had met Blaine in high school. Kurt was a member of his high school glee club called the New Directions, and Blaine was the lead singer of his own at Dalton Academy. The Warblers were competing with the New Directions at regionals and everyone knew of the boy who was rumoured to have the sexiest singing voice in all of Ohio. Several members of the New Directions had sent Kurt on a spying mission to find out what he could about their opposition. Kurt showed up at Dalton one day, pretending to be a transfer student, all ready to seek out the renowned mystery singer everyone seemed so anxious about. Kurt was expecting to find a dom. If this boy was the lead singer of The Warblers, he most certainly wasn't a submissive. Kurt was pleasantly surprised that he could smell the submission wafting off of Blaine as he watched him perform with his choir. He had never been so intrigued. Not only was the boy very, very good, the way he danced and sing had Kurt entranced and he found himself hungry for this boy's submission. Kurt knew from the minute he set eyes on Blaine that he wanted that boy for himself.

After The Warblers concluded their number Kurt had very confidently approached Blaine and introduced himself. Blaine lowered his eyes as Kurt spoke to him, and Kurt found it absolutely delicious. Kurt had taken Blaine out for coffee immediately after, sat him down and found out all he could about him. At the end of that first coffee date, Blaine's mind was buzzing. His submissive core had ached for a dom for years. Ever since he turned 16, he had been craving to feel a master's dominance over him, but he never met anyone who wanted to be that person for him. Kurt showing up out of the blue was like a jolt in Blaine's life. He couldn't believe how quickly he had fallen for Kurt. He was handsome and beautiful at the same time. His skin practically shone, and his voice was magically high pitched. What was most intoxicating about Kurt for Blaine however was the way his dominance rippled over him. Blaine had been around masters for years at Dalton, but no one had that effect on him like Kurt did. Kurt hadn't even asked him to join him for coffee. He simply told him to come, and Blaine went. His submission was reacting beautifully with Kurt's dominance. Kurt loved how responsive Blaine was.

Kurt had dutifully reported back to his friends that Blaine was every bit as talented and enchanting as they believed him to be. He was the best thing about the Warblers, and at regionals he put on a performance that had everyone gasping and cooing at. The Warblers still lost to the New Directions, however. That night, Kurt had gone over to Blaine's house to comfort him. Visits to Blaine's house were becoming something of a habit for Kurt now, two months after their initial meeting. The two never progressed past kissing, though, and Kurt wanted to change that. On the night that the New Directions won at regionals, Kurt had brought a collar to Blaine's house. He knew it was a big step in their relationship, but he had never been so sure of anything in his life.

Kurt walked into Blaine's house that night, smiling as he saw that Blaine had prepared dinner for the both of them despite being upset about losing at regionals. "We'll eat later. First, we need to talk. Go wait for me in the bedroom." Kurt commanded. Blaine's eyes widened and he obeyed immediately. Kurt had given him gentle commands before during their time together, but Blaine had been aching to be owned and to fully submit to Kurt. Kurt didn't feel comfortable ordering Blaine around before he was collared and so kept himself in check. He had made sure the two months were spent getting to know Blaine as much as he could, but he didn't try push his dominance on him. Yet.

Kurt entered the bedroom and found Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Kurt as he entered, and gave him a nervous smile. Something told him that Kurt was about to dominate him in a way that he had spent a good part of his life dreaming about, and his body tingled in excitement. Their eyes locked and Kurt's stare hardened. His eyes never left Blaine's as he pulled Blaine's desk chair towards him and sat down in it.

"Blaine. Knees."

Blaine's eyes widened as the command came. The two of them knew that Kurt was dominant and Blaine was submissive, but they had never explicitly explored this part of their relationship before. It had never progressed past the point of Kurt giving him small commands that Blaine couldn't help but obey. This was a big step in their relationship, and Blaine's heartbeat raced in his chest. Kurt, on the other hand, looked completely at ease. He continued to look into Blaine's eyes with a possessive hunger that sent shock waves down Blaine's crotch. Blaine found his dick harden and he slid off the bed and fell to his knees in front of Kurt.

Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's curls. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. He did this for a few minutes, and when he finally spoke, he lifted Blaine's chin with his finger so he was looking directly into his hazel eyes. "Blaine, we both know this is what we need. Will you let me take care of you? The past two months have been absolutely wonderful, and i'm as sure now as i was when i first watched you sing that very first day that i want you. I want you, Blaine, and i want you to submit to me and only me. Do you feel the same, Blaine? Do you want to submit to me? Will you give yourself to me?"

Blaine's voice hitched in his throat. His eyes filled with submission and he nodded vigorously. He'd been waiting for Kurt to do this for two months. Ever since the first coffee date, Blaine had spent every night fantasizing about Kurt finally dominating him and asking him to be his. "Yes, Kurt. I will. I want you and i only want you. You're amazing, Kurt, and i need you. I need you to take care of me, to dominate me, to make me yours. Please Kurt, please, make me yours."

Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss Blaine, biting down on his lower lip, Kurt drew blood and sucked on it for a while. He then attacked Blaine with his tongue. It was the best kiss they ever shared. Kurt suddenly pulled off and Blaine moaned. He tried to seek Kurt's mouth again, eager for more, but Kurt's eyes made him stop. He lowered his eyes to the ground. It was crazy how much control Kurt had over Blaine, he didn't even have to use words.

"You will control yourself. I decide when you feel pleasure. I decide when you feel pain." Blaine's heartbeat quickened at the word "pain", but he didn't dare look up. "You're mine, Blaine, i officially claim you as mine." Kurt reached behind him for the box he had placed on Blaine's dresser when he entered the room. "Look at me." Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes full of submissive desire. Kurt handed him the box, and Blaine took it, opened it and gasped. He looked at the leather collar sitting in the box. It was beautiful. The leather was a deep brown, with ornate jewels decorating it. The clasp of the collar was gold, and there was a small K shaped charm that dangled from it. Inscribed on the inside of the leather were the names "Blaine Devon Anderson, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel's".

Blaine felt tears pooling at the sides of his eyes. "Thank you, Kurt, thank you." "You're mine, Blaine." Kurt said, his voice dripping with dominance. He took the collar from him and asked, one final time to make it official. "Will you submit to me, Blaine? Say it." "Yes, Master. I fully submit to you. I'm yours. Only yours."

Kurt smiled lovingly and placed the collar on Blaine. It was official now. A bond like that made between a master and a slave was as binding as a marriage. They were legally bound and Kurt now had an obligation to take care of Blaine, an obligation he intended to honour.

Kurt pulled Blaine to his feet and kissed him again, a loving, passionate kiss that sealed their bond. That night, Kurt intended on taking him. Hard. But first, they had to eat. "Come on, let's go eat." Blaine nodded, "Yes, master." Kurt held out his hand and Blaine took it, the pair walking towards the dining room together.

**Please review! New chapter maybe tomorrow. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Their first night together was one of intense pleasure and passion. Kurt had established his dominance and Blaine's submission readily accepted whatever his master wanted from him.

After dinner, Kurt took Blaine back to his bedroom where he had ordered him to strip and to get on his knees. Opening the bag he had brought along with him, Kurt took out a cock cage. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw it, and he felt his cock hardening once more. Kurt stared into his eyes and Blaine felt sure that his gaze alone would send him over the edge. Kurt kneeled down in front of Blaine and took his hard member in his hand and began to stroke. Blaine whined. Kurt looked into hard into his eyes. "You will not cum, Blaine. Your orgasms are mine. You will control yourself." Blaine took a few deep breaths. His submission was pushing him deeper and deeper into a pool of hot desire. He needed to be used, to be fucked, and to be made to feel completely and irrevocably owned.

"Yes, master." Blaine replied. Master. Kurt furrowed his brows and thought for a second, his hand still stroking Blaine's crotch. "Call me Sir. You may call me master sometimes, but i want you to call me Sir from now on. Do you understand?" "Yes, Sir." Kurt continued to stroke Blaine's crotch. He could sense that Blaine was close to the edge, and right before he brought him to his breaking point, Kurt removed his hand. "You may not cum, Blaine. This cock cage will teach you control." Kurt carefully slid the cage on and patted Blaine's crotch lovingly. Blaine's cock, still hard and aching for release, strained against the cool steel of the cage. He whined and Kurt pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Be quiet for me, Blaine." Blaine fell silent. He would not disobey his master.

Kurt stood up and unzipped his pants. Blaine's heartbeat started to race. He knew this was the moment. Kurt pressed his cock to Blaine's mouth. "Serve me." He commanded. Finally. Blaine hungrily swallowed Kurt's enormous cock. He licked and sucked at a slow pace, wanting to taste and savour every single second of it. Kurt growled, unsatisfied at pace Blaine was going at. He grabbed Blaine's head and forced him further down on his cock. Blaine gagged as his master's cock hit the back of his throat, and groaned as Kurt began pulling and pushing his head down at a faster pace. Blaine tried his best to hollow his cheeks for his master, and Kurt screamed above him as his release poured down Blaine's throat. It was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever heard. Blaine swallowed everything his master had to offer. When he was done, Kurt pulled out, and leaned down to kiss him. "So good, you were so good for me, my good boy." Blaine preened at the praise. "Get on the bed. I'll join you in a bit."

Blaine scurried to climb onto the bed. Kurt hadn't told him how he wanted him, so he just sat there, a little awkwardly, legs folded beneath his cock cage. Kurt climbed up onto the bed behind Blaine and pulled him so he lay flush against his back. Kurt reached down and ran his hand down Blaine's chest, playing with his nipples. Inching his slender fingers at a torturously slow place downwards, Kurt finally reached Blaine's balls. He started to fondle them, and Blaine moaned and arched his back, hoping to create some more friction. Kurt pushed him back down, and leaned down to attack his mouth once more. He couldn't believe how good Blaine tasted. He wanted Blaine's beautiful mouth on him at all times. On his lips, on his dick. He wanted to feel all of Blaine.

They stayed like this for a good half and hour, kissing, Kurt cradling Blaine in his arms, whispering in his ear. "You're such a good boy, Blaine, so beautiful, so good for me, and all mine. You're mine Blaine. Mine. Only mine. My precious, beautiful boy." Blaine was in a new headspace. Lying against his master, he fell into subspace as Kurt ran his hands lovingly up and down his body. Kurt wanted to memorise every part of Blaine. Blaine was falling asleep, but Kurt was having none of that. Without warning, Kurt pushed Blaine off him with such force that he almost tumbled out of the bed. "Hands and knees, Blaine." Confused and disoriented, Blaine struggled to process what was happening, but his body responded quicker than his brain. He was on his hands and knees before he knew what he was doing. Kurt reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and positioned himself behind Blaine. "Do not move, remain still." He slicked two fingers with lube and squirted some of it directly into Blaine's hole. The cool gel made Blaine squirm, and he struggled to stay motionless. He couldn't force down a scream as Kurt inserted two fingers straight into his ass and began to scissor. Blaine cried out, it hurt. "Shhh, you're doing so good baby, so so good. You'll take it for me, won't you, darling? You'll take it to please your master?"

Blaine could only nod. "Good boy. Relax for me now." Blaine relaxed and Kurt added another finger into his hole and starting to pump all three in and out of his hole at a gradually increasing pace, doing his best to stretch Blaine out to prepare him for his dick. Kurt was getting hard, and Blaine was completely wrecked mentally. His master was fucking him with his fingers. He was on his hands and knees, completely at the mercy of the man who now controlled his life. He had never felt more turned on in his life. "Please… Sir. Please. Fuck me, fuck me now."

Kurt pulled out his fingers and slammed into him without warning. He thrusted in and out of his slave, holding on to Blaine's side with one hand and reaching over his arched body to fondle his balls with the other. Blaine was still locked in his cock cage. He could only imagine the sexual agony Blaine was in right now. Being fucked with a cock cage on. Kurt smiled sadistically and brought himself to climax inside Blaine for the second time that night.

He pulled out of Blaine and tried to collect himself. "So good, you were so good, beautiful. Your ass is perfect and so tight, so perfect for me." Blaine was panting and sweating, and his ass was sore and burning, but it all felt devastatingly incredible. He had been fucked for the first time in his life by his master, the only man he will ever willingly submit to. He was in heaven. After a few moments, Kurt stood up. "Remain still," he ordered. Kurt went to his bag and pulled out a large butt plug. He inserted into Blaine's sore hole and turned him over so he was lying on his back. "This will keep you stretched and ready for part two, plus, you get to keep me inside you for a while.." he told Blaine with a wink. "Get some rest now, we're far from done tonight, darling." Blaine's eyes widened for a second before it fluttered a little before he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Kurt found it absolutely adorable.

They spent the night like this. Kurt fucked Blaine four more times and made love to him twice. The cock cage stayed on throughout and when Kurt finally removed it and sunk his mouth down on his aching cock, Blaine was begging for permission in complete and utter desperation. "Please.. p-please sir please, permission to cum sir please master please please i need to cum sir. pleaseeeeee." Kurt pulled off and looked lovingly into Blaine's eyes, and finally whispered the magic words that allowed Blaine to cum, and Blaine exploded. Wave after wave after wave of cum erupted from Blaine's cock onto his body, onto Kurt's chest, and onto the sheets below them. Blaine was in paradise.

Kurt leaned down and kissed him again, slow and passionate. "I love you, Blaine." "I love you too, Sir." By the end of the night, Blaine was completely spent. He was thoroughly exhausted and every inch of his body was sore. But he was perfectly happy. Kurt gave him everything that he needed, everything and more. Blaine fed Kurt's dominance in a way he never would have dreamed of. Kurt knew, that even though they'd only been in each other's lives for a little over two months, he would love and take care of this boy with his life.

Wow! I didn't think that would all come out tonight. Never written smut before and i'm a little nervous as to how it turned out... go easy on me! :)


End file.
